


Barking Dogs Don't Bite

by Tibbykat2001



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) Lives, Pennywise (IT) in Love, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: Two years after the Losers defeated IT, 16-year-old Taylor Abbott moves from her hometown in Florida to the mysterious and intimidating small town of Derry for a fresh start at a new life. She likes to keep to herself and read whenever she can, thus resulting in her finding the perfect secluded reading spot by the Barrons. When she bumps into the Losers at her safe haven, she befriends them and starts liking Derry just a little more everyday. Deceptively unaware of the beast the lurks hungry underneath her feet.Disclaimer: I don't own IT or any of the books characters!





	Barking Dogs Don't Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor get situated at her new home and goes to Derry High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, I was dragged into this fandom kicking and screaming. So here's my first crack at a Pennywise fanfiction. As always, don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!

I just about dropped the ridiculously heavy cardboard box onto the floor of the stuffy room, my valuable books be damned; but it was my last box, so I suffered through it. I deposited it next to my bed before stretching to my full height of 5 foot 6, my back aching terribly. I flopped down on the slightly dusty floor and sliced the cardboard open with a box cutter, unfolding the flaps, I sighed happily at the sight of my many novels. I picked out a few and stood, making my way over to my beautiful brown bookshelf that was, for once, empty. _Not for_ _long_ , my brain supplied joyfully. I slipped in the first few books and I was done by the time my mother decided it was time to eat dinner.

"Taylor sweetie! I made mac-n-cheese!" My mom called, I could almost hear the knowing smile in her voice. The woman knew how to get me downstairs, mac-and-cheese had been my favorite treat since preschool. I eagerly bolted from my room and thunder down the stairs with a whoop of victory. My mom was at the stove, serving me up a generous bowl of the golden deliciousness.

"You even put hotdogs in it!" I squealed, I always felt like I'd been reduced back to a six-year-old whenever mac-and-cheese was was involved. My mom smiled, dimples showing as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"I even put hotdogs in it." She repeated, pulling me into a side hug. I maneuvered my bowl so it wouldn't be in danger of falling as I squeezed her back, she pulled away after she kissed my forehead and moved to our couch in the living room. Mom plopped down heavily and gave a big sigh of relief, I seconded that feeling. The stress of moving was over for the day. But tomorrow, I go to school. I startled when Mom poked me with the TV remote, offering it to me.

"You can pick what we watch." I smile brightly at her and take the remote and flip on the TV to a random channel. It was a kid's show, so I changed it to a pretty awesome Western action movie. Mom fell asleep after a half hour, her plate balancing on her lap dangerously. I snatch it up and Mom barely stirs, I yawn as I make my way to the kitchen to gently place both dishes into the sink. They clink together quietly before going silent as I let go of the dishes. I walked back into the living room, I clicked off the TV before slightly shaking mom's shoulder.

"Up to bed you go." She groaned and blinked groggily, but she stood and zombied her way upstairs. I gave her a minute before turning out the lights and checking if the door was locked. I lumber up the stairs to take a quick shower and brush my teeth before hopping into bed with my fuzzy pajama pants paired with a simple tank top. I leaned over before I got too comfortable and turned on my alarm, tomorrow is my first day at Derry High.

*

I slammed a hand on my alarm clock, the weird dream consisting of floating in a sewer slowly fading and then forgotten as the excitement took over. Rushing out of bed, I threw on some dark jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. I brush my hair back into a ponytail and scrubbed my teeth before rushing downstairs to make breakfast. I settled with some plain toast but made a quick spinach and mushroom omelette for Mom. I covered it and shoved it in the fridge with a ' _love_ _you_ ' note before hustling out the door. I skipped to the garage, my backpack making my gaunt a little off, but I made it to the door without tripping over myself. With a lopsided smile, I pulled out my red bike and situated myself on the seat. I didn't waste any time as I pushed on the pedals and took off down the street. I arrive to the school and parked my bike by a tree before locking it up, then I headed to the main doors and to the office to get my schedule. The lady at the counter ignored me until I cleared my throat.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Abbott. I'm here for my schedule." The woman hums before rifling through some papers. Within seconds I held my schedule in my hands. She shooed me out with a dull ' _have_ _a_ _have_ _nice day_ ' and I was off. My first hour was English with Mrs. Neuton I made my way to her classroom, bypassing my chattering peers and keeping my green eyes low. This tactic to stay unnoticed backfired when I slammed into someone, we both stumbled back, my english book and papers spilling out onto the floor. Looking up, I noticed the boy I rammed was lean with soft-looking brown hair, and he looked very nervous.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry." I smiled at the fidgeting boy, he must be shy, that would explain the stutter. 

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." I assured as I knelt to pick up my folders, I was pleasantly surprised when the boy started to help me.

"I-I'm B-B-Bill. Y-You're the n-new k-k-kid." I blinked, maybe this boy, Bill, did have a severe stutter? That was interesting, it made him sound cute.

"Yeah, but you can call me Taylor." The grin that twitched onto his lips had me smiling too, the bell rang. We both startled and rushed to pick the rest of my stuff up, I took the last book from Bill's hands.

"I hope to see you around. Don't hesitate to say hi!" I gushed then hauled my late ass to class, leaving Bill in my dust. 

I burst into my classroom almost a full three minutes late, the whole class stared as I made my way through the doorway. Even the teacher stopped talking to pin me with disapproving eyes, not really helping my situation.

"Do you have a pass Miss...?" The teacher trailed off and I stood at attention.

"Abbott, and no...I don't." Mrs. Neutron sighed, waving me away to sit next to a boy with a white T-shirt with the phrase 'Loser' in bold black letters across his chest. My heart warmed when I noticed the 's' in Loser had a red 'V' almost scribbled over it, turning 'Loser' into 'Lover.' It was kind of poetic, I plopped down in my seat as Mrs. Neutron steered the topic back onto the lesson. I leaned closer to the boy and he seemed to move away from my advances.

"I like your shirt." I whispered and the boy gave me a skeptical look. My heart went out for him, bullied by _both_ genders? That must be rough.

"I'm the new kid, but Taylor works too." The boy didn't smile, only continued to give me that wary stare. I bristled, _tough crowd_. I was about to give up for the hour when the boy cleared his throat delicately. 

"I'm Eddie." He extended his hand out to me and I snickered at his formality, but I took his hand anyway and gave it a firm shake. 

"Hi Eddie. Let's get along, yeah?" Eddie nodded as he pulled his hand away from mine and into his own personal space once again. The teacher handed out a worksheet and told us to start on it with our neighbors. Throughout the remainder of the hour I learned that Eddie was part of what he and his friends called 'The Losers Club,' he didn't like physical contact, and he sometime spoke with big words I couldn't comprehend. All-and-all, he was an awesome person. He even invited me to sit with him and his friends during lunch, now that was an offer I couldn't hope to refuse. By the time the bell rang, Eddie would not stop talking; I found it endearing. I silently basked in the glory of making a friend on my first day as I took my time packing up, Eddie had flown out the door not two seconds after the bell went off, he was in a hurry somewhere it seemed. I waltzed out of the now-empty class and into the crowded hallway, my next hour was science with a Mr. Robson, I used my map to navigate to his class; I stepped in right as the bell rang. I cringed, late to class on the first day of school...nice. I grimaced but walked up to the teacher, he caught my approach and smiled warmly.

"Welcome! Miss. Abbott correct?" I nodded and he continued, his tone light and cheerful.

"Ah, we're happy to have you. I'm Mr. Robson or Mr. Rob I don't mind either." I giggled with a shy smile, he seemed pleased and handed me a science book and some papers.

"Here you are, if you have any problems or questions let me know. You'll be sitting in the back next to Richie, he's one of my favorites." Mr. Rob winked and I pressed my lips together to repress laughter, Mr. Rob reminded me of my dad before he had died; it filled me with warmth. He shooed me to my seat and started the lesson as I got myself situated; 'Richie' wore thick black rimmed glasses, his hair sort of short and a curly mess. His head turned and our eyes met, we stared at each other for a good moment before a sly smile quirked his lips up. 

"Well hello there...I'm Richie." I snorted when he waggled his dark eyebrows.

"I'm Taylor, formally known as 'The New Kid.'" Richie's smirk turned into a genuine grin at my poor joke, the pure joy in that smile had me convinced I would go blind from the over-powering brightness.

"You're pretty good Miss Taylor." Richie spoke spoke in a painfully obvious and cheesy gangster impression, but for some reason it made me unexpectedly burst into laughter.

"You like that huh?"Richie switched back to his own voice, he sounded smug but slightly puzzled at my amusement. I calmed myself down as Mr. Rob finished attendance, I wiped the involuntary tears that had been forced from my eyes.

"Dude, that was funny. My dad used to do stuff like that all the time." I whispered, my eyebrows furrowing at his awed look.

"Why? What do people usually say to your jokes?" A grin stretched out onto his lips to make him look mischievous.

"Usually something along the lines of 'Fuck Off' or  'Fuck You.'" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep my sudden urge to laugh in, or hopefully stifle it if needed. Richie blinked innocently at Mr. Rob when he raised a brow at our snickering, but he let us be all the same.

"I wish all teachers were as awesome as Mr. Rob..." I sighed and Richie nodded in agreement.

"I feel you." He replied, a nice smile on his face. I ripped a small slip paper from my notebook and wrote my number down. When Mr. Rob was distracted, I handed it to Richie. The boy looked startled but looked down at it, a shit-eating grin spreading onto his face when he realized what I had given him.

"Lets be good friends yeah?" I held out a hand for him to shake, Richie didn't even hesitate to grasp the outstretched limb and give it a firm shake.

"Alright." He replied easily, looking as smug as could be.


End file.
